It is often times desirable to control the movement of an animal such as confining the movement of an animal, like a dog, to a particular area such as a person's backyard. Over the years, electronic pet containment systems have been developed that include an electronic dog collar that provides a stimulus, such as an electrical shock, to the animal when the animal moves into a certain proximity of a buried antenna to prevent or deter movement of the animal beyond a selected area such as a backyard. For this purpose, conventional electronic animal confinement systems often use a transmitter connected with an antenna that is buried around the perimeter of a selected area, such as a person's yard. The transmitter produces a control signal, such as an RF signal, that is transmitted through the buried antenna. Whenever an animal, such as a dog, approaches a predetermined distance of the buried antenna, the electronic dog collar receives the control signal and in response applies a stimulus to the dog to deter further movement of the dog toward the buried antenna.
Since it is not practical to move the buried antenna to different locations, such as a park or a field, it would be desirable to have the ability to utilize a portable transmitter that communicates with the electronic dog collar in order to control movement of the dog at a remote location. It would also be desirable to have a system that could control various types of proximity electronic collars.